Girls und Der Dead
by nicko2000
Summary: An outbreak has spread to Europe, after two weeks of total silence from North America, and a total media blackout, cases of infected have begun cropping up in sparse pockets on the other side of the world. This is sort of a crossover between Girls und Panzer and Left 4 dead, HOWEVER, only the infection itself, and not the characters from the series.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter one, here we go. What would happen if the virus strain from the Left 4 Dead universe cropped up in the universe of Girls Und Panzer? Who knows, on with the story, Panzer vor._

* * *

Chapter One

 _*Thump*_

 _…*Thump*_

 _* **THUMP**! *_

 _The sound of fists banging on metal was the only sound Miho Nishizumi could hear. The Panzer IV Ausf H was surrounded, however, not by hostile tanks._

 _"Miss Nishizumi?", Yukari called, causing her commander to immediately snap out of her silent panic. "Huh? Wha?", is all she could muster. The sudden swarm of the undead now attacking the tank furiously had left her dazed. She'd managed to get them safely to their tank, seeing the horde fast approaching. Yukari didn't even need to ask the very obvious question, as it was practically written in her expression, one of worry. Miho began to consider her options. She didn't know where everyone else was, she'd gotten one glance at the horde as she sealed off the hatch on her cupola, to her relief, it didn't seem any of her fellow Sensha-do friends or anyone she knew for that matter were apart of the mob, this relief was quickly replaced with fear realizing that their safe haven only temporary, surely there was no way the infected could breach the mighty panzer's armor, they were completely safe, all except for one small problem. One problem that before, was trivial and easy to rectify, the transmission was shot. It happened during a match with Pravda, and was due to be fixed today by the members of Leopon team, the automotive club. Running through every possible scenario in her head, she came to only one conclusion, they could do nothing but wait. She first glanced at Yukari, and then to the empty spots in her tank which were usually occupied by her friends. She hoped they were okay, refusing to think about the alternative._

* * *

"Good job, everyone!", the collective shouts rang out. Hands shook, congratulating the winning team, Pravda high, much to the delight of their overzealous Commander, Katyusha. Ooarai's winning streak, broken due to an attack on Ooarai's flag tank, the M3 Lee, having been shot from a distance, the attacker, hidden amongst shrubbery, it's 122mm barrel still smoking, the IS-2. The heavy tank then moved to join up with the main attacking force, Anglerfish team had been taken out earlier, unexpectedly, the sub commander Momo, thinking irrationally, employed the tactic she knew fairly well,

" **FIRE**.", and that they did, shells were lobbed at their attackers, but due to the sudden loss of Commander Nishizumi's tank, the attack was uncoordinated, and one by one, Ooarai's tanks were picked off, with the Porsche Tiger being the last to fall.

"Hahah! Your puny tanks were no match for the might of Russian steel, nor the might of the Great Katyusha!", Pravda's commander chimed, while perched on sub commander Nonna's shoulders. Miho could do nothing but smile, and laugh, respecting that they had won fair and square. "Your team did very well Katyusha! It was a pleasure to fight against you!", Miho beamed. Katyusha caught off by the praise, despite being typically high and mighty was struck dumb and silent, looking away, blushing slightly. She simply nodded at Miho once more, before looking down at her subordinate, "Nonna, let's depart."

"Yes, Katyusha.", the sub commander replied. Bidding Miho well, before turning and heading back to their awaiting team. Miho turned to look at the tanks being towed away. Her team coming to greet her. "That was an interesting match.", Saori stated before continuing, "Although I wish that commander of theirs didn't gloat so much!", Saori then proceeded to make a pouting look. Hana, silent but still with that ever-present smile, nodded towards her Commander. Miho smiled, and turned to regard Leopon team, who were glancing at their fallen Tiger as well as the other tanks, trying to gauge the damage from where they were standing.

"They managed to take out our Transmission and de-tracked us in the process,", Miho stated towards Leopon's Commander, Nakajima.

"Ah, that's an easy fix. We'll have her running by tomorrow at the latest. They got us pretty good. The shot combined with another engine fire took our poor Porsche out.", Nakajima said before laughing. Miho nodded politely, before turning back to her fellow Sensha-do members, chatting idly amongst each other, a majority of them in their small pockets, respectively. She smiled, happy to see this team which has come so far, even though this practice match was a defeat, she looked forward to the future, victory or not, she would have fun. Her thoughts were cut off by Saori,

"Miporin! Shall we go fix dinner?", the ginger called. Mako, the always exhausted driver for Anglerfish team quickly piped up, answering for Miho, "Yes!" The group laughed, before turning to head off towards their school ship. The walk back to the port in which their ship was harbored was usually short, although this time, they were forced to take a detour. A section of the road cut off, splitting both ends in two with bright yellow police tape, and makeshift barricades of police cars, and emergency personnel vehicles. Unable to see much due to where they were, Anglerfish team managed to catch sight of a mangled sedan. The front caved in, resting next to the wall of a building it had seemingly smashed into. "Woah.", is all that came from the group, the sound coming from Yukari, who all wore similar faces of shock, there was something off about it. The wreck didn't seem like just a regular old accident. In any case, the group continued, taking a detour. Silence dominated the walk, obviously the wreck had dampened the mood slightly, the group was collectively unnerved.

"Huh? That's strange.", Hana spoke up.

"What is?", Miho inquired, slightly confused. Hana then proceeded to answer,

"Well, that's the 3rd helicopter I've seen.", pointing out the distant shape of a helicopter covered in a mix of green and brown camouflage hovering overhead.

"That's a JGSDF helicopter...Come to think of it, I think all of the helicopters we've seen today have been those JGSDF ones, I think something may be happening…", Yukari stated before adding,

"That's a Kawasaki OH-1.", she pointed out, referring to the helicopter currently stationary over the town. "Wonder what they're doing...", Hana wondered aloud. "Seems a little odd they're just hovering like that."

Despite the 'interesting' encounter with the helicopters and vehicle wreck, the group safely negotiated the detour and made it back into harbor and were soon on board a transport ferry which would deliver them to their home. Later that night, after arriving at Miho's apartment and having a great meal, the creation of which was spearheaded by Saori, the group soon separated, headed for their own homes. Miho stretched, exhausted from the day's events. She proceeded to complete her nightly routine, before crawling into bed, she pulled out her phone, idly surfing the web, taking a glance at several news stories as she scrolled past, _the car wreck from earlier…_

 _The recent media blackout from the United States…_

 _Upcoming social eve-_ She immediately paused and scrolled up quickly, indeed, there was apparently a media blackout from the USA, not much was known other than a nationwide catastrophe had taken place, the story was very vague on what this 'catastrophe' was, but it clearly was quite devastating. She found herself slightly concerned at it being a nationwide disaster, seeing as the US was quite large, she wondered what disaster it could be, weather? Disease? She didn't know, dismissing it, she turned off her phone, making sure it was properly charging, she rolled over, and fell into a relaxing slumber…

* * *

 _A/N, I'm horribly new when it comes to using 's document manager. An edit was made._

 _9/24, addition of side author notes, along with italicizing the flashback, in hindsight, I was lazy and didn't make it appear as an actual flashback, sorry about that!_

 _That's chapter one, onto the next one. See ya._


	2. Chapter 2, Preludes

Chapter Two

 **JGSDF HEADQUARTERS – Tokyo, Japan, One day before, 1100**

Ami Chono was not very fond of being recalled to the main headquarters in Tokyo, it usually signaled a board meeting, which, being one who preferred to be out in the action, or monitoring a Sensha-do match, she wasn't looking forward to it. Despite her gripes, with confidence in her step, she walked through the main doors of the building, through security, and soon found herself in a room with superior officers and the like. She looked to the faces of her fellow JGSDF, most of which wore faces of boredom, or confusion, seeing as the meeting was sudden. All was cut short when a Major walked into the room, the atmosphere took on a more serious tone. The man wasted no time before cutting to the point.

"It seems, something has happened.", he stated cryptically, before continuing,

"I'm sure you're all well of aware of the news story that has been circulating, the media blackout in the United States, sources have leaked there has been some sort of plague that has originated somewhere there, it has spread quickly across the nation, and reports state, and have been confirmed, has also landed in Europe now. Despite our closing off the ports and air travel to our home soil, there have already been some reported cases spreading like wildfire on the internet. The nature of this infection is not known, the JMSDF has already begun taking precautions, as well as the JASDF, we will as well."

Ami was unnerved by this revelation, _a plague? What caused it? Were they in danger?_ Her thoughts were cut short by the Major clearing his throat.

"Oh! Apologies, Major. Lost in my own thoughts."

"…So it seems…", the older man replied, somewhat annoyed, but continuing anyways,

"For cautionary measures, until further notice, the Sensha-do world tournament will be put off, seeing as we do not know much about the nature of this virus. You will report to Shichiro Kodama with this information, effective immediately.", he finished. Following this, the meeting continued on as any other, discussion of other pressing issues, however Ami's focus was not entirely on the meeting. An hour had passed by before the meeting was adjourned.

Ami rose from her seat, and with a salute and a curt bow, she turned and left the room. She wished she could've learned more, questions raced through her mind, _if they've closed off the ports and shut down air travel, what about the School ships still out at sea? Would they be ordered to stay offshore? Was there any sign of this plague on the ships? The last thought haunted her, imagining the horror of being trapped on a ship with miles upon miles of whatever horrible infection had attacked the United States and now headed for their area._ She remained lost in thought as she made her way out of the JGSDF headquarters to her home elsewhere.

Meanwhile, in the home port of Ooarai, a man drives home from early from his place of work, he'd opted to leave early due to not feeling so well, it seems he'd only gotten worse, trying to keep himself from vomiting outright, he'd been able to do so for about twenty minutes, before showering the steering wheel and dashboard with a torrent of a mix of blood and vomit, losing control of his vehicle and slamming directly into a wall…

Within seven minutes, a squad car pulls up, and not far behind it, an ambulance, the officers quickly rushing to the man's aid. Coming to the driver's side door, they find him slouched on the wheel, still seat belted in, the hood of his car bent and scrunched up, the engine compartment slightly crushed. The airbag had deflated, that and the seatbelt somehow miraculously saving him. After several verbal commands failed to receive an answer, one of the officers reached to unbuckle the man, before moving further in the car to remove him from the wreck. The man, motionless up to this point, twitched.

 _He twitched again, more than last time…_

And then spasmed, before quickly latching onto the officer who'd reached to help him, the officer at first unsure of what was truly happening, attempted to talk to the man, his confusion quickly turning to horror as he looked into the eyes of the man, bloodshot, glazed, and full of malice. The thing that was once a man then using its fingers, and its teeth, tore into the cop assisting him, his partner panicking at the sight of his fellow officer sticking halfway out of the car flailing, acting quickly, he grabbed his partner's back and shoulder, and yanked him free.

Horrified, he noticed the blood pooling from his friend's face, and then the hole in his cheek, where he could clearly see teeth. The man, meanwhile, was now free, scrambling out crazed, growling like a primal animal. The officer quickly pulled his firearm, shouting for the man to stand down, to no avail. The man seemed to either not hear or not care, and charged, without any other options, the officer opened fire…

* * *

 _Chapter two is down! Kinda short I know, but more to come. What goods a girls und panzer story without a little Ami Chono? Buckle up, things may have kicked off to a slow and gradual start, but we're only getting started! Until next time! See ya._


	3. Chapter 3, Missing in Action

_Hello! As promised, here's the 3rd chapter, released with the 2nd one. This one's much longer and a bit more exciting than a boring military board meeting!_

* * *

Chapter Three

 **Ooarai Girls school ship - 0700**

Miho stretched, silencing the incessant beeping of her alarm clock, she got up. Brushing her teeth and changing into her school uniform. Finally, with her school belongings in tow, she left her small apartment, locking the door behind her. Getting out onto the street, something was immediately apparent…

…It was awfully quiet. Yes, the streets on the school ship were unusually quiet this time of morning, seeing as morning traffic would be bustling, it wasn't completely dead per say, but there definitely weren't many people out today. She shrugged, I mean, it was Monday after all. Moving on, she approached the school gates, trying to fight back laughter seeing Mako fall on Sodoko, who of course, protested vehemently. Both paused momentarily as Miho walked up, with her ever-present smile and a friendly greeting. The expression playing out on Sodoko's face practically screamed, ' _Help_!'

Chuckling, Miho began to lead the drowsy panzer driver away from the leader of the Public Morals Committee.

"Good morning, Rezei. How are you today?", Miho asked.

"Wouldn't say any mornings are good…", Mako replied. Miho was about to speak once more before the ding of the intercom sounded.

** **Nishizumi Miho, please report to the Student council office, repeat Nishizumi Miho, please report to the Student council office.** **

"Huh? I wonder what that's about…?", Miho thought aloud, saying goodbye to Mako, she quickly made her way up to the office of the Student council president, Anzu Kadotani.

"Ah, Nishizumi. Please, come in.", Anzu greeted.

"Uh, good morning!", Miho replied back. She noticed that only Yuzu Koyama was present out of the three members of the council. Momo Kawashima was nowhere to be seen, strange.

"Lovely weather today, isn't it?", the president started, collapsing into her chair, before continuing, "Quite nice for a Monday morning.", she finished.

Miho could tell she was apprehensive, Anzu had done this before, deciding to cut to the chase, Miho piped up, "Uhm…It sure is, but I don't think you called me here to discuss the weather."

The president smiled, "Very perceptive, Nishizumi. Yes, I didn't call you here just for that, please, sit."

Miho obliged, sitting in one of the chairs in front of the desk, as soon as she was situated, the president began speaking once more.

"I actually have troubling news. I received word from the higher ups in the Sensha-do Federation. Apparently, the world tournament is being put off…"

"Wha-What?", Miho was shocked, "Why? Did something happen?"

Anzu glanced at her desk, searching for the answer.

"Well, it was ordered by the JGSDF. They, nor the Federation, divulged many details. Something obviously has them spooked…", Anzu said.

Miho thought aloud, "…Maybe it has something to do with that nationwide catastrophe in the United States..."

Anzu shrugged, gnawing on her favorite dried sweet potatoes.

"In any case,", Anzu started with a mouthful, swallowing before continuing, "We'll still practice as normal. They may reverse the decision, I don't know. Just thought I'd inform you first."

Miho nodded with a smile, "Got it."

"Well then, Nishizumi. Is there anything you need?", Anzu asked.

"Nope.", Miho replied. Anzu nodded, telling her she was free to go back to class, bidding her farewell. Miho smiled before turning to head out of the office. Yuzu looked up from her work, towards the president.

"I wonder where Momo-chan is. It really isn't like her to not show up for school.", Yuzu pondered.

Anzu simply nodded, "Yes, that is strange. Maybe we'll give her a call later, check up on her."

Yuzu smiled, and nodded, before turning back to the paperwork in front of her. The day dragged on as usual, however unusually, many were absent. Not to say half the school body wasn't present, but a good chunk was missing, much to the frustration of the Public Morals Committee. It was now lunch time, Miho would be linking up with her friends, not finding them in the cafeteria, she instead opted to head for the tank sheds to enjoy her lunch. Once there, she found Mako, as usual, asleep in the tank. Laughing, she hauled herself onto the Panzer IV Ausf H, the sound of feet on metal stirred Mako.

"Oh. Sorry, Rezei. Didn't mean to wake you!", Miho apologized.

Mako shrugged it off, "Don't worry about it…"

Not two minutes passed before there was movement inside the tank sheds once more, the smiling faces of Yukari and Saori greeted Miho and the more than half asleep Mako.

"Hiiii~", Saori greeted, noticing Mako about to doze off once more, "Rezei! Don't tell me you've been skipping classes, sleeping in the tank again!", she shouted angrily. Mako simply blew her off, shrugging. Saori sighed, before climbing up onto the tank, followed by Yukari.

"Good morning, Nishizumi-dono!", Yukari beamed. Miho smiled, appreciating the pleasant greeting. "Morning, Yukari-san. Morning, Saori-san.", she said back, pausing before speaking again, this time with a tone of slight confusion, "Uhm…Have you guys seen Hana-san? I haven't seen her all day.", Miho asked, a little worried.

"No, she wasn't in my class.", Saori stated. "Now that ya mention it, that's a little strange."

"I think there may be something going around…", Yukari started. "I've noticed we're missing a good bit of students today."

"Ah, I see…Well, we should go visit Hana after school today!", Miho suggested. The group agreed. They all began to eat their lunches, chatting amongst each other idly, until Miho decided to bring up the troubling revelation Anzu had told her hours before.

"Oh! I almost forgot, I've got bad news…", Miho started. Her friends all made eye contact with her, even Mako.

"It appears by order of the Sensha-do Federation and the JGSDF, the world tournament is being postponed...", she finished. Her friends' expressions ranged from surprise and confusion.

"That is pretty weird…", Saori added. Yukari nodded in agreement. Mako shrugged in response.

The lunch period ended, and with the next classes starting up, the group parted, and went off to their usual classes. The remainder of the day came and went, and soon Sensha-do practice was starting.

 **Ooarai tank sheds - 1600**

Assembling at the sheds, it was immediately apparent that a majority of the team was present, although some teams were down a member. Leopon team was one of the last to arrive. Something was off, usually, the automotive club would've gleefully sprung right to getting the tanks that had suffered damage repaired, True, half of the team's tanks were repaired, but it appears that halfway through the repairs on Turtle team's Hetzer 38(t), progress was stopped, hell the engine compartment on the tank was still open. Miho's face immediately turned to that of worry when she noticed the state of Leopon team, most of which were still coated in motor oil and grease from the tanks, as they had been working on them just then. Nakajima, Leopon team's commander, looked fine, although concerned for her friends, as did Tsuchiya, Leopon team's driver. However, Hoshino and Suzuki looked ragged, Hoshino was being supported by Nakajima.

"Commander Nishizumi, we can't make practice today, I'm sorry but halfway through the repairs, Hoshino and Suzuki were just feeling awful.", Nakajima stated, a pang of worry in her tone.

"Oh! I see, please, get them home safely to rest immediately!", Miho replied, clearly worried about the wellbeing of her team. It was then that Suzuki who'd managed to support herself and remain standing, collapsed and began to gag, vomiting uncontrollably.

"Christ!", Tsuchiya bent down after her friend had finished throwing up, and pulled her to her feet. "Let's get you two home!", Nakajima stated. The group waved goodbye to Commander Nishizumi, and turned to head for the school gates.

Miho looked after them for a while, until they were barely visible, before turning to the group, and speaking up.

"Uhm, alright! Listen up. I'd like each of you to please look at your tanks, and inspect the damage. See what you can fix yourselves, we begin in ten minutes, thank you!", Miho ordered. Leopon team had shown them the basics, but she feared the more extensive damage like the transmission on her Panzer IV, which none of them had the experience to fix, would need to wait. With that, all teams began to examine their tanks. Out of the functioning ones, and ones that could be repaired, the teams now consisted of Turtle team, Hippo team, Mallard team, and Rabbit team. Meanwhile Duck team, Anteater team, and Anglerfish team were rendered inoperable. Due to the absence of Leopon team's crew, it was now also deemed inoperable. With that, practice continued with the remaining teams, although done caution as though the tanks were operable, they were still somewhat damaged. Hippo team's breech was damaged, as was the 75mm on the M3 Lee. With Miho on the sidelines, monitoring the battle, while offering advice. It was certainly strange for her, being so used to being out there in the fray.

Before they knew it, practice was over, somewhat cut short by the lack of the full team, but over regardless.

"Good work, everyone!", the group sounded off, only partially complete with more than a few missing. The teams then dispersed, headed off into the setting sun towards their homes, all except for Anglerfish team, who were planning on headed off to check on their missing gunner.

* * *

 _Well, there's three down! I've already begun work on four, stay turned for that. See ya._


	4. Chapter 4, Fear

_Hi. It's been a while since I updated, let's fix that shall we? Sorry, been rather busy! Enough of that though, onward._

* * *

Chapter 4

 **Ooarai streets - 1800**

The walk to the Isuzu household was silent, the previous hours events had left Anglerfish team a little lost for words, it was Miho who broke the silence.

"I hope Leopon team got home safely…", she thought aloud, looking towards the setting sun. Yukari was about to reply before being cut off by the sight in front of them. A man who appeared to be injured or sick, his movements were uncoordinated and he stumbled often, like a marionette on strings.

"Uhm, mister? Are you alright?", it was Saori who spoke up, and that's when it happened. The man, immediately snapped his head around in their direction. He was pale, and look crazed. Before the girls could react further, the man, once appearing drunk and uncoordinated, began to sprint for them, the expression on his bloodstained face full of seething hatred.

"Run!", Miho screamed, and that they did. They'd been running a block now, the man showed no signs of fatigue, still frothing with anger, he sprinted on towards them. Running out of breath, the team knew this couldn't go on. They stopped, the man advanced, he was close now.

Thinking quickly and having no other options, Yukari hauled off her olive drab backpack, which, having a full mess kit and other items, added some considerable weight to it. She pulled it back by the straps, and right as the crazed person got close enough, she swung as hard she could, the creature stumbled backwards. The hit wasn't very hard but it'd seemed to do the trick, as the thing struggled for a moment to get back up, deciding to take advantage of the man being temporarily on the ground, they ran once more, stopping in front of a house, much to everyone's relief, it was the Isuzu family home, wasting no time, they quickly ran into the yard, slamming the entrance gate behind them, the creature reaching frantically through the bars at them.

"What the hell is that thing?", Mako spoke up, still wheezing from the exertion, the adrenaline that'd kept her going wearing off.

"I…Don't…Know.", Yukari said between breaths, examining her bag, disgusted by the little amount of blood on her bag.

"We need to get inside and call the police, this man might be sick.", Miho added.

"Sick?! Miporin! He's crazy. He'll probably attack the police too, I think he has rabies…", Saori retorted. The trio went up to the door, trading glances towards the metal gate where the crazed man still reaching for them to no avail, knocking, no answer. They knocked again, still nothing. 'Did they leave town I wonder?', Miho pondered, putting the thought on hold as they all heard a thump from inside. "Hello?", Miho called. More thumps, and then a pounding on the door. Everyone jumped back as the front door was being slammed against by something. They panicked as they began to notice small cracks forming near the hinges on the old door, it obviously was not going to hold. Miho was seemingly the first one to act. She scanned the property quickly, spotting a rusted shovel. With purpose, she strode over to it, picking up the tool, she quickly made her way back, thankfully just in time, as the door partially collapsed, hanging by one hinge now, the empty eyes and the contorted face of Shinzaburo, the house servant, greeted them. He too was like the man, frothing, pale, and consumed by seething hatred. He growled mindlessly as he continued reaching for them, all the while trying to pick himself up after having fallen with the door.

Miho stood her ground, though still somewhat hesitant.

"P-Please Shinzaburo, stay back.", she warned, the shovel trembling. He pushed on, and with a cry of animal rage, leaped up with an arm outstretched towards her. Miho too screamed, out of anger and fear as she swung the shovel as hard as she could, the shovel spade finding it's mark, right into the side of the servant's head, the sound of Miho screaming, a shovel clang, and the cracking of bone was all that emitted from the yard. Shinzaburo slumped.

Dropping the shovel and falling on her knees, her cheek lightly spattered with blood, she began to bawl like a child, feeling immense guilt and fear for what she had just done, her friends quickly rushing to her aid.

Silence dominated the group, there was nothing they could say, huddled together, staring at the now lifeless of body of the Isuzu family servant. Rising on unsteady legs, Miho cautiously moved forward, her friends at her side, they made sure to cautiously step over the corpse, one by one, they had to find Hana. The house was dark, things were strewn here and there, Hana nor her mother were nowhere to be found. Eventually, they stumbled upon a closed door, the exterior coated with deep gouges, left by someone…or something that wanted to get in desperately. The door was locked.

"Hana-san?! Are you in there?", Saori was the first to speak. At first there was nothing, but they all gradually began to hear whimpers.

"Hana-san! Open the door please.", Miho begged, again trying the handle in an attempt to force the door, no luck. Looking around the home, she finally spotted a coat rack beside the door, picking it up, she made her way to the door.

"Hana-san, we're coming in, okay?!", Miho called. Raising the coat rack, she forced it down hard against the knob. Nothing, she hit it again, hearing a cracking sound, she hit it again, now the knob was starting to buckle, one final time, with all of her strength, and the knob broke off, the door now lay slightly ajar. Throwing the coat rack to the side, pushing the door open, they were all greeted to a horrific sight.

Hana appeared okay, however the same could not be said for her mother. Hana lay curled up into a ball in the closet, the fresh corpse of her mother near the door, a pair of gardening scissors embedded in her left eye socket. Hana was in a near catatonic state, seemingly having not noticed the door being forcibly opened, she simply stared ahead, tears streaming down her face, shaking like a whipped dog.

"H-Hana-san.", Miho squeaked out. Yukari was struck dumbfounded by the sight, same with Mako, Saori was stifling a cry as best she could, fearing that if she was too loud, more of those things would show up.

Miho tried to avoid looking at the body near the closet, and instead went for her friend, kneeling beside her, she ever so gently laid a hand on Hana's shoulder. At that instant, Hana panicked, and pushed herself back further into the closet, shaking violently now.

"Hana-san, it's me, Miho. Please, we have to leave.", Miho said, looking at her friend. Hana simply stared at her, unable to move. Yukari and Saori moved forward as well, kneeling by Hana. Mako remained near the door, seemingly lost in thought, expressions of realization and horror playing across her face.

"Hana-san, it's us, you're okay.", Saori soothed. Despite her calm facade, it was easy to see how opposite of calm Saori really was, she herself, wasn't 'okay', but now she needed to focus on Hana. In a swift motion, Hana lunged forward into Saori's grasp, crying into her shoulder loudly. Saori tightly squeezed, patting her head.

"S-Sh-She attacked me.", Hana stammered, her usually strong and vibrant tone replaced with that of a pathetic whimper. "I-I-I", Hana tried to speak, but Saori shushed her. Rubbing her back with her hand.

"Hana-san, something has happened. We need to leave…", Saori stated, still holding her friend. She looked up towards Miho, looking for guidance.

"Miporin…Where do we go…?", Saori asked, lost.

Miho, looked towards her friends longingly, for the first time, she didn't know. She was about to voice this until she was cut off by a loudspeaker.

 **ATTENTION, ATTENTION, ALL RESIDENTS OF OOARAI, PLEASE SEEK SAFE SHELTER IMMEDIATELY. REMAINING OUTDOORS IS STRICTLY ADVISED AGAINST, IF YOU DO NOT HAVE SAFE HARBOR, PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE OOARAI GIRLS HIGH SCHOOL IMMEDIATELY.**

The message on the loudspeaker repeated twice, before being replaced by a ship-wide siren, the sound was panic inducing and loud, forcing the girls to shout to communicate.

"HANA-SAN, WE HAVE TO GO!", Saori pleaded. Finally, realizing the gravity of the situation, Hana attempted to stand, having to be supported by Yukari and Saori. Everyone turned to Miho.

"WE HAVE TO GET TO THE SCHOOL!", Miho ordered. The group left the room, gathering outside of the house, again, trying not to look at the corpse of Shinzaburo, which was a near impossibility for Hana, nearly breaking down again, but Saori covered her eyes and ordered her to keep walking. They all gathered in the front yard, staring at the crazed man who still reached for them through the wrought iron bars…

* * *

 _And there is four. What will happen next? I'm kinda in conflict with myself here, I want to make the story dramatic here, but goddamn was it hard to decide the fates of the people in this chapter. I mean, poor Shinzaburo, amirite? Heh. Well, yeah, anyways, I'll finish up Five and probably revise it several times over. Until next time, See ya._


	5. Chapter 5, Assembly

_Don't have much to say, so let's just move on shall we?_

* * *

Chapter 5

 **Isuzu Residence - 1856**

After covering Shinzaburo's corpse with a nearby blanket, seeming the respectful thing to do, the group prepared to exit the premises. Miho stooped to pick up the shovel she'd used. Staring at it somewhat desensitized from the previous hour's events. Fear replaced with determination to get herself and friends safely to the school.

"Yukari-san! Get ready to open the gate!", Miho ordered.

"Yes, Nishizumi-dono!", Yukari replied back, ready to quickly open the latch while the thing tried to grab at her through the bars, Miho readied the shovel, taking a deep breath, she shouted, "Now!"

Yukari quickly unlatched the gate, it swung open with the creature pushing its weight against it, it moved quickly for Miho, who after a quick apology, swung the shovel as she had earlier. The infected stumbled but was still alive. Swinging again while it was down, she finished it off with a sickening crunch. Miho only cringed but felt relief it was over. She turned to her friends stating,

"Quickly, we have to go before more of those things show up!", and that they did, running down the once familiar streets, now alien and silent. The ship-wide alarm that had been sounding off earlier, had died down. Replacing the commotion, was an eerie pen-drop silence, only broken by the distant ocean. Fear and worry plastered on the groups' faces, except for Hana. Hana stared ahead blankly, no hint of emotion. Turning a corner, they came to an intersection, now only blocks from the school, they noticed people making their way quickly to the school, living people. Deciding to follow the pockets of survivors, they quickly moved with the group.

 **Ooarai Girls High school - 1920**

Miho looked all around, looking for anyone familiar. Where were the other students? Were they okay? She then noticed Hippo team, miraculously all still in one piece. She called out to them, and they quickly ran over.

"Commander Nishizumi! You're okay!", Erwin called, clearly relieved. The feeling was mutual. Miho smiled, but then quickly got serious once more,

"Have you seen anyone else Erwin-san? The other teams?", a sense of urgency in her voice. Caesar answered for her, "No, we just came running when the announcement rung out. We saw…Well we're not sure what we saw, they look somewhat human but sure don't act like it. I take it you encountered a few as well?"

Miho simply nodded, still brandishing the bloody shovel, "I'm afraid so, they aren't people anymore as far as I can tell…"

Caesar just shook her head sadly, "I hope everyone else is okay…"

Erwin then added, "We should get inside." The group agreed, turning towards the main building, they moved in. It appeared local law enforcement and a few JGSDF soldiers were ushering people into the assembly room, and ordered the girls to do the same, however not before stopping Miho, asking her to drop her weapon, she complied. They were then allowed into the assembly room. It was somewhat crowded, a good chunk of the population was there, civilians, ship workers, anyone who'd not been able to take immediate shelter. She scanned around before noticing Anzu on the stage, surveying the crowds, she made her way quickly, eager to see another of her team, but stopped short noticing Anzu's expression. Anzu had always been carefree, she'd rarely openly show sadness or fear, always choosing optimism, a good trait of a leader, now was different, now she looked lost, scared, and deeply upset.

Miho mounted the stage, Anzu quickly turned to regard her, "Nishizumi!", she shouted, and ran over to her. "Anzu-chan, where is everyone?", Miho asked, suddenly desperate to know.

"I'm not sure where most of the teams are, Yuzu-san is upstairs in the office still and will be here soon, and Momo-chan was attacked the other day on route to the school…She didn't- ", Anzu trailed off, Miho connected the dots, "That's horrible…I'm so sorry…", is all the sensha-do commander could mutter. Anzu smiled sadly, her eyes slightly glazed over, attempting to maintain her composure.

The once great class president lost it then, hugging onto Miho, bawling into her shirt, Miho could do nothing, but hug her back, staring into space. They remained like this for several minutes, the rest of Anglerfish team and Hippo team having come up as well, deciding to stick together. Eventually, Anzu had stopped sobbing, merely sniffling now, sitting down on the stage, staring at her feet.

Over the course of an hour, everyone had begun to settle in the auditorium, Yuzu had come down from the office, having no luck in trying to reach the crew in the ship's control tower. Rabbit team had shown up, all in one piece, along with Anteater team, who'd been down in the computer labs playing their favorite tank game when the announcement aired. Sodoko, along with the rest of Mallard team were desperately trying to keep order in the crowded auditorium, Duck team had actually been one of the first in the auditorium, having been playing volleyball in the nearby gymnasium when the commotion began, finally Leopon team, two members short, made their way through the doors, a grief-stricken Tsuchiya and Nakajima sat on the stage, staring at the ground.

To keep everyone together, Miho opted to have the sensha-do teams stay together on the stage, so they didn't get lost in the swarm. She scanned over her teams, and then she scanned again, and again…Something was wrong.

"Mako-san!", Miho finally noticed. Mako was missing, she'd been with them mere minutes ago, where had she gone?!

"Saori-san, have you seen Mako-san? She's vanished.", Miho asked. Saori looked at her, pondering the question, and then with a horrifying realization hit her head on,

"Oh no…I think she went after her grandmother.", Saori stated fearfully.

Mako's grandmother had been hospitalized yet again due to an ailment, she wasn't supposed to stay more than a couple of days, the doctors wanting to make sure she was okay before releasing her. Miho panicked, how could she let one of her friends just slip out from under her like that? It's hell out there, Mako doesn't need to be running around out there…She tried to decide on what to do, where to go from here, before she was cut off by a sound that rang out over the din of conversations.

A gunshot, and then another, and another. Gradually, more joined in, the officers were now actively shooting into the distance, Miho then realized why. Hundreds of infected, in an uncoordinated mob, ran for the school, they were close enough now that Miho could see their blood stained, snarling faces. The crowd on the assembly floor began to panic, thankfully, the decision to keep the Sensha-do teams on stage was detrimental in keeping everyone together, Miho had one idea left, the tank sheds.

"Anzu-san! We have to get everyone to the tank sheds, the buildings are sturdy and closed off, we can start evacuating people through the exits.", Miho called towards Anzu, who looked towards her for a moment, then she turned to shout as best she could to the other teams, "Everyone, out the door quickly, make your way to the sheds, get the tanks ready!", she shouted. The group complied, the teams running for the doors, while the chorus of gunshots and screams behind them only intensified.

The sprint to the tank sheds was brief, adrenaline having spurred the group on, moving the heavy door to one of the sheds open, revealing the StuG III. Miho turned to the teams,

"Everyone to your tanks, see what you can do to get them functioning, we do not have much time!"

The group split apart, teams running for their tanks. Miho ran outside, looking for her fellow team members, everyone had gotten lost in the shuffle to get out the side exit, she had gotten separated from Anglerfish team, she looked, and waited with bated breath. Finally, a familiar face crested the hill, but only one, that being Yukari.

"Yukari-san! Where are Saori-san and Hana-san!?", she asked. Yukari shook her head, "I'm sorry Nishizumi-dono we got split up, I lost them.", she looked down.

"It's fine.", replied Miho, sounding barely assured herself, "Let's get to the Panzer IV, and see if we can get her going again."

Yukari nodded and ran with her inside towards their tank. It was ravaged from the previous day's fight. The transmission was still blown. Miho quickly opened a nearby toolbox and went over to the tank. She decided to tackle the easy issue first, and moved to re-track the tank, and with the assistance of Yukari, they were able to get it secured within ten minutes.

"That's the track fixed…But what about the transmission…", Miho thought aloud, turning to look towards the other teams, Anzu and Yuzu stood silently, looking morosely towards their Jagdpanzer 38(t), obviously lost in thought and memories, Leopon team had broken apart, trying to help other teams who could not repair their tanks on their own, the work clearly difficult seeing as only Nakajima and Tsuchiya were around. Anteater stood by their Type-3 Chi nu, waiting for orders, Hippo team were already in their StuG, ready to go, Mallard team had yet to be seen as they were not on stage at the time, and were helping organize the people on the ground floor, Rabbit team was sound in their M3 Lee, feeling much safer within the mass of steel, rather than out of it, and finally, Duck team were playing volleyball on top of their Type-89, although playing was not really the case, as they showed no enthusiasm in it and simply stared at the ground or each other as the ball bounced around listlessly.

Miho was about to take a second look at her Panzer, to see if there were any other repairs she could make, when a dreaded sight caught her eye through the open shed door. Silhouettes in the distance, hundreds, maybe a thousand, were quickly moving towards the sheds, Miho shouted as loud as she was able,

 **"Here they come!"**

* * *

 _Okay. That's another one down. I wonder where this'll be when Halloween rolls around..? Hopefully going to get more active with the chapters as that day draws near...Well, that's all I got. Until next time, see ya._


	6. Chapter 6, Descent

_Hello. At it again with another chapter. Happy early Halloween! Heh. Okay, that's all I got for now, enjoy._

* * *

Chapter Six

 **Ooarai tank sheds – 1847**

Miho had just closed the hatch to her cupola just in time, right as one of the creatures had reached her tank.

"Yukari-san! Quickly, make sure all the hatches are secured!", she ordered.

Yukari nodded and quickly moved to make sure all hatches were properly locked. Meanwhile Miho reached for her throat microphone laying nearby. Clicking it on, she began asking if anyone could hear her. Silence at first, she peered through the small slits in her cupola, the infected had swarmed the sheds now. Some of the teams had managed to fit a few of the sparse civilians that followed them into their own tanks, however not many as there was no time. As far as she could tell, the teams had managed to safely button up in their armored vehicles. As if on cue, a reply came over the radio.

"This is Hippo team. We're safe in our tank, all hatches secured, Commander."

"…Leopon team reporting in."

"Rabbit team here, we managed to get in ours as well, working on securing the hatches now!"

"We're fine over here.", Anzu answered for Turtle team.

Miho mentally checked off the teams in her head, Rabbit, Hippo, and Turtle team were accounted for. She'd not heard from Duck team nor Anteater team. She remembered that Mallard team had been caught in the swarm of people back in the auditorium, she silently prayed they were safe, along with the other members of Anglerfish…

"Anteater team, Duck team? Are you there? Please respond…"

Silence.

"This is Duck team. We're just now getting situated. We can see Anteater's Chi-nu through one of our viewports…It doesn't look good, Commander…", came the voice of Noriko Isobe.

Miho clenched her eyes shut, not able to reply. She hoped that Noriko was wrong, she hoped that Anteater was okay. She couldn't break down right now, she thought.

"A-Attention all teams, please remain buttoned up in your tanks. We will have to wait them out, it is dark out and not safe to leave.", Miho commanded. Voices over the radio agreed, and there they sat. Miho tried to ignore the near constant sound of flesh against metal as the infected bashed themselves on the tank, knowing something not infected lay within.

"Nishizumi-dono?", Yukari asked.

"Huh? Wha-?", Miho asked, snapping out of her train of thought.

"Do you think the others are okay?", Yukari asked, worried.

Miho smiled sadly, "They are, they have to be…" She, internally, said that to comfort herself, but the answer suited her crewmate as well. There, swamped by a sea of infected, they sat.

 **Ooarai tank sheds - 0200**

Hours seemed to pass in the Panzer IV, Miho kept her headset on, praying she'd hear a report from Anteater. Yukari had curled up in her spot, her back pressed against the cool metal breech and her head resting on one of the few pillows the team kept in there for comfort. It was silent, there had been conversations between the teams earlier in the night, mostly just what their plans were, questions concerning the fate of Anteater team, but the talk had long since died, and Miho found herself starting to drowse off, the soft radio static a soothing lullaby to her ears.

She awoke sometime later, she wasn't sure what time it was, it was still night however, peeking through the slits in her cupola, she could make out no light coming from the high up windows. She pulled out her cellphone, flipping it up and cringing at the bright light being shined in a dark place, she noted it was now 0450, the sun would be rising shortly, and from there, they would have to plan their next move. From what she could see, the infected had mostly backed off, having lost interest and now idly wandering, moving away, or leaning against walls, this bothered her. Though she was not a fan of scary movies and got frightened easy by them, she was aware of the concept of a zombie, they were supposedly mindless, slow, moving as if they were being held up by strings. These were different, although their movements were quite uncoordinated, a typical zombie wouldn't lean on a wall like a sick human. Another interesting, yet morbid thought crossed her mind, she thought back to when she…She could still hardly accept the thought of it, when she killed Shinzaburo, or at least the thing that possessed his body, she did strike him in the head, but the shovel didn't destroy the brain, though she did hear the telltale sign of crunching bones under the rusted shovel blade…What were these things? Were they just some different form of undead zombie? She didn't know, and frankly she didn't care to. She'd felt horrible killing Shinzaburo but a new emotion took control, anger. Hearing about the things taking down Momo-Chan, watching them attack those innocent civilians so viciously, she held nothing but contempt for the creatures, and vowed to herself that from this point on, she would do whatever she had to, to guarantee the safety of her friends. She had to get them out of here…Miho began to mentally take stock of the situation again, now updated with the fact that the creatures seem to lose interest after no visual sighting of any human. She considered their physiology, what made them tick; They hated people, that was for sure, every infected they'd encountered wore a mask of rage upon spotting them. They didn't seem too worried about eating people, she silently thanked whatever god there was for that, she wondered how the infection spread, how it must have been for the poor people in the United states…She wondered if anyone was even alive over there now. Finally, one thought that she had subdued as long as she could, denying it, pushing it to the back burner, replaced by more worrying matters…

Is her family okay…?

 **Kuromorimine Girls Academy school ship – 1400, the previous day**

Maho Nishizumi stood tall on the turret of her Panzer Ausf E Tiger, having their practice match suddenly halted due to the crew of their Jagdpanther had reported a sick crewmate. She stared in the direction of tank's position through her binoculars, no sign of them yet. Stepping back down into the cupola, she looked down towards the driver.

"Forwards.", she ordered. The driver complied, and the tank's well-maintained Maybach V-12 engine purred as it lurched forward. Five minutes had gone by, she grasped her throat mic once more, asking for a status report from the Jagdpanther crew, nothing. Next, she tried contacting her Sub-commander.

"Erika.", she said.

A voice quickly replied, "Yes Commander?"

"Has your crew or anyone else seen the Jagdpanther yet?

"No Ma'am, but we're combing over the two-kilometer-wide area where they last reported earlier, and we sho- ", she paused, before changing her report, "Commander, we have located the Jagdpanther, it appears one or more of the crew is ailing, we'll report our location immediately and go investigate."

"Very good, Erika.", Maho retorted, sighing, she waited on Erika, staring blankly ahead.

Within three minutes, the calm of the serene field and idling of her tank's engine were broken by a crackle of radio static, "Commander. Coordinates as follows,"

After receiving the coordinates, Maho marked them down on her map, scanning the location and the route there. She looked down to the driver,

"They're about one kilometer and a half west, let's get moving immediately."

"Yes ma'am.", the driver replied, before the tank once again surged forward.

Thirteen minutes of anticipating the situation passed by before they arrived. After ordering the tank to halt, she climbed form her cupola and dismounted the tank, her boots thudding in the dirt, she began walking calmly over to the crew. Koume was stooped down next to the crewmember, who was slumped against the roadwheels of the Jagdpanther. Maho was silently attempting to make sense of the situation. She looked awful, it didn't look like a common head cold, the girl's skin was sickly looking, a drastic change from this morning, she looked fine, it had only been a couple of hours…Seconds passed before Maho spoke,

"Alright.", she began, turning to the Jagdpanther commander.

"Get her loaded up onto the tank, and head on back to the sheds, she's done for today."

"Ah, yes, Commander Nishizumi.", her subordinate quickly replied, turning, she and the rest of her crew supported the sick member back onto the tank hull, and back into the hatch. Minutes later, the Jagdpanther roared to life once more, with a nod between Maho and the Jagdpanther commander, the tank surged forward, headed off for the sheds.

Erika who had said nothing the entire time, spoke up,

"Commander. Shall we continue practice?", she asked. Maho took a minute before answering, lost in thoughts about the crewmate, something didn't feel right about it, but she couldn't for the life of her, put her finger on it.

"...Yes, Erika.", Maho finally answered.

"Back in your tanks!", Erika barked, the other teams listening, Erika herself mounting the hull of her Tiger 2. Maho herself turned to climb onto her own Tiger. Looking back in the direction of the sheds once more, she disappeared into her tank, practice began once more…

Half an hour passed, practice concluded, and the teams eventually headed back. One of the massive doors was ajar slightly. Maho dismounted her Tiger, glancing down at her pad, jotting down notes on what needed to be worked on the following day. Koume had exited her tank as well, headed towards the doors to open them up for their tanks to get through. For a moment, there was silence, what followed was an earsplitting cry from Koume, the likes of which Maho, renown for keeping a level head, dropped what she was doing and moved over quickly. The other teams had begun arriving and began approaching curiously, Maho barked at them to stay back, they obliged. Rushing over, Maho walked into a charnel house…She stumbled, and nearly vomited. Blood was splattered against the Jagdpanther, the floor, and the nearby walls. Two of the team from the Jagdpanther lay motionless on the ground, having been eviscerated, numerous deep slashes across their bodies, one had a deep three fingered gouge mark taken out of her back, as if she had turned to run, only to be slashed at by whatever malevolence had done this. Koume had long since run out, crying. Maho covered her mouth and stumbled backwards, nearly slipping in some of the blood, blood caking on her hands, she managed to catch herself from falling. She tumbled out of the door, Erika's expression turning to one of horror upon seeing her.

"Commander?!", she rushed over. Maho met her eyes then, the look in Maho's eyes looked dead, there was absolutely no life to them, she simply said.

"Erika…Get help immediately…", her voice shaken and opposite from her usual dignified persona. Maho lost it then, retching, Koume wouldn't stop crying, being comforted by her own crew. A few people slowly began moving towards the door, each immediately regretting the decision, minutes passed before one of those who'd gone near the door spoke up,

"C-Commander Nishizumi…I…I hear someone in there!"

Silence fell over the group, all except for the sound of faint crying coming from deeper in the sheds…

 **Ooarai tank sheds – Present – 0600**

Miho woke slowly to Yukari shaking her gently.

"Nishizumi-dono. Please forgive me for waking you, but it is light out!"

Miho quickly collected herself, rubbing her neck, groaning. Sleeping upright like that had done a number on her posture. She then attempted to stretch in the cramped space. Sighing, she turned to Yukari.

"No need to apologize, Yukari-san, I appreciate it!", she smiled, although the smile was hollow, she felt unsure of what was going to happen today, and frankly, she wasn't sure if she cared to…

Miho clicked on her throat microphone she still wore around her neck and spoke,

"Hello? Guys we must get up. It is light out, and we must plan our next move."

Gradually, she began to hear stirring over the comms, sleepy voices acknowledging her command. Within five minutes, everyone was awake and waiting.

"Okay. First, we need to get the big door shut. I need two volunteers who are quick. One to shut the door, the other to cover them from any encroaching infected. Are there any volunteers? I know this is a lot to ask.", Miho asked.

Noriko and Yukari had volunteered for the task, and within five minutes, awaited Miho's further orders. Noriko had one hand on the handles of one of the side hatches on her Type 89 medium, ready to spring out. Yukari stooped at the ready at the hatch beside her loader position. There weren't many infected left at all, but Miho did not want to run the risk, even one was a problem. From what she could see, there were two left in the shed, the rest had wandered outside. With that, Miho, with a look of determination, inhaled,

"Now!", she commanded. Both members in sync moved out of their tanks, in the same second, Noriko reached for an axe that was latched to their tank. Yukari made a beeline for the door, one of the infected began to pursue her. She turned, and instead of letting herself get cornered, she ran in its direction, quickly sliding at the last moment, being mere inches from its grasp. In its aggressive state, it hadn't accounted for this and simply stumbled past, realizing the feint, it then tried to course correct, badly, slamming into the nearby wall. It quickly recovered and continued advancing. What the infected hadn't noted was Noriko, who was now perched on one of the tanks. She leapt down on it, she pulled the axe back, and swung. The blade found its mark, and the infected quickly bled out. Noriko had no time to ponder on what she had just done, the adrenaline coursing through her system, usually brought on by volleyball matches, kept her moving. The other infected had stirred, having heard the earlier commotion, and was now trying to move in their direction, stumbling somewhat due to the clutter in the shed. Thinking quickly, Noriko wrenched the axe out of the now corpse's neck, and with precision and aim well maintained by years of volleyball practice, she flung the axe out, it spun, wedging itself in the remaining creature's chest. It stumbled, having seemingly not noticing the axe now lodged in its chest, lunged for the pair. Thankfully, the other teams had already been exiting their tanks seeing the door closed. What the crazed beast hadn't noticed were Nakajima and Tsuchiya quickly advancing towards it, brandishing tools so often used to repair tanks. They both shared faces mixed with determination and anger. Tsuchiya attacked first, smashing her boot hard into the thing's back, it hurled forward onto its face. Before the once human thing could rise again, Nakajima raised her wrench and with a shout of anger, brought it down, again, again, and again. The creature's skull was caved in, Nakajima's strikes grew fewer and fewer, panting heavily, she choked out, "Th... That was for Hoshino and Suzuki…", she dropped the wrench, and went to leaning against their Porsche Tiger, exhausted, Tsuchiya softly rubbing her back.

The others were silent at the horrid display, albeit not as shocked as before, being somewhat desensitized, especially the members of Anglerfish team. Miho closed her eyes momentarily, opening them, she turned to her team.

"Okay. Head count, we need to know who's here…",

she counted the solemn faces looking back at her. Everyone was accounted for, minus Mallard team and Anteater. She remembered seeing Anteater team running with them towards the sheds. She turned to their tank and swallowed hard, she'd hoped the reason they hadn't responded earlier was due to not being able to reach the radio, but their tank was the one that was seemingly swarmed the most according to Duck team. She was the first to approach, dread building in her chest with each step she took, she wasn't sure what to truly expect, what she got was simply horrifying.

She covered her mouth having first noticed the body hanging halfway out of one of the Type 3 Chi-nu's top hatches, she recognized the lanky form of Nekota. She was wedged, seemingly having been caught in the hatch while trying to get in quickly. What wasn't in the tank had been ravaged by the infected. She wouldn't approach, couldn't approach. She stood there, trembling, she knew now was not the time to lock up, the other members had not been accounted for. She weakly called out, no reply. She walked around to the front of the Chi-nu, making sure to make a wide detour around it, keeping her distance. She arrived at the driver's hatch. She pulled on it, she hadn't expected it to be unlocked, but it was, and it caused her to almost stumble. She looked inside, dreading the possibilities.

The shell-shocked faces of Anteater's Driver and Gunner looked back at her, Miho looked back, pitying them for having to go through such an event. She closed her eyes once more, and calmly stated, although her voice was shaken,

"Pl-Please exit the tank…We…We have to move."

She wanted to apologize for their loss, she wanted to comfort them, but their future was uncertain. She felt the best time to grieve would be once they were safe, away from the sea of sick, violent, and inhuman things. She slowly coaxed the two shaken team members from their tank, shutting the hatches, she maneuvered them away from the sight, towards the others. Relief spread across the other teams' faces, until they'd each mentally noted the team was short one member. Relief turned to sadness and pity. Miho sighed, she had to get everyone to safety, she had to find the rest of Anglerfish and Mallard…She had to find Maho and her mother. The thought then sent a new sense of dread throughout her entire being, she tried suppressing the question, she tried to deny its existence, stop it from rising to the surface of her conscious, but it bled through anyway…

 _What if the infection had also reached Kuromorimine…?_

* * *

 _And that's that. This actually marks the first sets of chapters that will contain more words. Now if you're an avid Left 4 Dead fan, you'd know that the infection would only last mere weeks, so, kind of a short apocalypse, which is why I'm sort of dragging it out, I hope to make this a long story, only time will tell though. Definitely eradicating the 1000 word limit though, that's not nearly enough! Alright, well, I'm done. Until next time, see ya._


	7. Chapter 7, Alone

_Happy Halloween! It is my favorite time of the year. I know I uploaded yesterday and I generally like to keep a loose schedule uploading but hey, Halloween. So here it is, Chapter seven early. Enjoy._

* * *

Chapter Seven

 **Ooarai tank sheds – 0700**

Miho Nishizumi ascended to the roof of her Panzer IV H, the only sound being the metallic clacks of her boots impacting the hull of the tank. Faces turned to her, a majority solemn and weary.

"Everyone. We can't stay here. The doors are secure, but I fear it is only a matter of time…", Miho trailed off. They knew what she was implying, there was little food in the sheds to begin with. She continued,

"First things first, we'll need see how the situation is out there, Yukari-san, please come with me. Everyone, please remain here a moment.", Miho ordered.

With that, Miho snatched up a set of binoculars she kept in her space on the Panzer, and they ascended one of the ladders to the higher up catwalks. The windows were dusty from years of being undisturbed. Miho brushed off a few of the panels with her sleeve, she and Yukari coughing occasionally due to the amount of dust now flying freely. Soon, it settled, Miho sighed, raising the binoculars to her eyes, and she stared out at the fields in front of her. The sun was now higher on its climb, casting a warm glow, a stark contrast to their current situation. There were only small pockets of infected now, clearly, they didn't have very long attention spans, considering most of them had thinned out. The ones that remained were either laying on the ground or just standing on unsteady legs. They seemed so fragile and weak, but she'd seen how fast they were, she did not want to take any chances.

"Hm…Well that's good that most of them are gone, at least from the immediate area. I don't think we should deploy the tanks just yet, they're bound to make a lot of noise, I think they're sensitive to sound…", Miho observed.

"Could be, Nishizumi-Dono. They don't seem like your typical undead creature like you see in western culture. I mean, they're obviously alive, and unlike the slow, shambling ones from the movies they make, these creatures are quite quick!", Yukari added.

"I think you're right, Yukari-san. These…Hm,", she thought for a second. They weren't zombies, or undead. She wasn't entirely sure what to call them, she still had very little idea on the nature of this 'plague'. She soon continued with,

"…Sick. I guess. It is a horrible thought, but I believe these are just people, driven crazy by something…", Miho finished, looking down, still regretting what she'd done to the few she'd encountered.

"It is a horrible thought, Nishizumi-Dono, but to be fair, they are quite hostile, and show no signs of whatever humanity remains. I mean, it's an awful thought, but I think we have to defend ourselves, or else they'll…", Yukari trailed off. Miho only nodded sadly. While the infected may be only crazed people, they were still homicidal, and they had to protect themselves. She sighed, before letting her thoughts drift to tactics on where to go from here.

"Alright. Let's head back down to the others, I think I have an idea."

Yukari saluted excitedly, and with that, she and Miho began the trek back down the ladder and to their awaiting friends.

Once down, Miho placed her binoculars back in the tank, and turned to the group.

"Everyone. We've decided not to use the tanks just yet, we do not know the severity of the situation out there, and the sounds of the engine would likely stir them up more. I'm thinking we should send out a small team of volunteers to try and find help, maybe those JGSDF soldiers are out there. I will not force anyone to volunteer for this, as it is dangerous…", Miho began, and within the same moment, one of the first years piped up, the driver for Rabbit team, a short brown-haired girl by the name of Karina Sakaguchi,

"Commander! What are those things anyways!?"

Miho wasn't surprised, the question had to have come up sooner or later, she pondered on the answer, as she was almost as in the dark as everyone else…

"W-Well, I don't know what they really are, but I do know one thing, they're not who they once were, not anymore.", Miho answered timidly, before her face shifted into that of determination, and she spoke again, now with purpose, like when she gave speeches to inspire her team,

"B-But we must not let the fact that just because they look like someone we knew, that we should hesitate. We must defend ourselves, these creatures show little remorse. Whatever humanity they possessed is gone.", she then finished off in a tone no one had seen before, it was almost as if in that moment, she had been replaced with her sister, the cold, indifferent Maho Nishizumi,

"It's either we fight back, or they'll kill us…"

 **Kuromorimine – Nishizumi Residence – 0720 – Present**

Maho Nishizumi lay awake in her room, horrified by yesterday's events. She recalled what'd happened to the Jagdpanther team, she'd recalled heading to the sheds with Erika, Koume, and he other teams, stumbling into that charnel house, she'd sent Erika for help, and despite trying to keep the curious teams at bay, one of the Panther teams couldn't standby, hearing the cries of deep sadness emanating from the dark depths of the shed, she'd tried stopping them, although their morality trumped the orders of a superior. She could still hear the screams, the sounds of flesh being torn from the bone, it echoed in her mind like a gunshot in pen-drop silence. Erika had thankfully arrived with the local authorities, she and her team were ushered away, despite Maho's stubbornness, she stared back at the shed as they were led away, shouting desperately for the men to wait and not go in there, she wasn't sure what the hell was in that shed, but she knew it was bad. Those cries weren't normal…

Nevertheless, she was led away, and here she found herself, her knees pulled to her chest, staring blankly at the sunlight that crept through her curtains. She stared at an alarm clock placed beside her bed, it was hardly used, she'd grown accustomed to waking up before the thing was even set to go off. Deciding she was tired of just sitting, she stood, stretching, and headed for the washroom to start her morning ritual. The silence was maddening, despite the sounds she was making, where was her mother? Surely, she too would be up and about, probably already in her study. She continued with her routine, her mind lost in her thoughts as she brushed her teeth, as if on autopilot. Rinsing out her mouth, she gave herself a once-over in the mirror. Satisfied, she turned and headed out of the washroom. She visited her room once more, dressing in her school uniform quickly, she left her room, a purposeful stride to her mother's study, hoping to put an end to the silence, the…The loneliness. Although Maho Nishizumi would never show it on the outside, on the inside, she was panicking, as if she'd reverted to the mindset of a scared little girl, she wanted comfort from someone, even if her mother would most likely show no comfort, electing to stay professional, her presence would more than suffice, knowing she was not alone. She arrived at the door that would lead to her mother's study. She waited a moment, staring at the ground, before sighing, and with a newfound determination, she raised her hand, and knocked.

Nothing.

Maho knocked once more after a few minutes, still, nothing. She called out this time,

"Mother? Are you in there?", the tone was not as powerful as her usual voice.

After again, receiving no answer, she reached for the handle, and began to slide the door open, ready to apologize for her intrusion, still pondering on what she would tell her regarding her forced entry. She looked up into the room, the light was on, yes, but there was not a soul in sight. Her mother's desk lay empty, the papers resting on it still neatly organized, waiting to be shuffled through once more. Maho didn't understand, her mother wouldn't just leave without telling her, she turned to leave, considering her options. She turned to the front door, grasping the handle, she hesitated, something felt wrong, something told her not to open it, all at once, she yanked the door open, expecting the worst. Nothing, everything on their property appeared as it normally had. She walked down the walkway, towards the gate, unlatching it, she took a step onto the main sidewalk, she looked down the road in front of her, to her left, she saw nothing, save for the forest nearby, she looked right, she slightly jumped at the sight of someone collapsed on the ground. From where she was standing, she could tell that he was a maintenance worker of some kind, he didn't seem to be moving, she wondered if he got hit, but what person in their right mind would run someone over and flee like that? She approached slowly, normally she would've run over immediately, but that feeling of dread had not quite gone away, no it had grown, knotting in the pit of her stomach. She stopped a few feet from the man, clutching herself, she called out,

"H-Hello? Sir? Are you…Are you alright?"

No answer. She approached hesitantly, it was then she noticed, he began to stir slowly, groaning. Not thinking, she moved quickly and stooped down, she reached out, now intending to see how she could help him,

"Sir, what happened? Were you hi- ", Maho was cut off as the man lurched upwards, startling her. He gripped her arm tight, a near bone crushing grip, she let out a shout of pain,

"Let me go!", she screamed. Desperately trying to pull away from the thing now violently advancing towards her, she panicked, drawing her leg back, she swiftly kicked the man, he was flung backwards from the impact, losing his grip, but tearing her arm and sleeve in the process, she cried out in pain, but quickly backed away, in a blind panic, she sprinted for the gate to her home, she ran in, neglecting to shut the gate, the man having recovered, now hot on her heels, she made her way to her door, nearly collapsing on the door on her way in, she quickly turned to shut it, the thing was now mere feet away, she slammed it just in the nick of time, locking the door, she relaxed. She slumped against it, clutching her arm, and for the first time since she was a child, Maho Nishizumi, cried.

After a few minutes, she attempted to compose herself, her cries now down to small whimpers, it was then she noticed the banging against the heavy door. She'd guessed he'd been there the whole time, she had just somehow drowned him out. She turned, though her mind was still very much scrambled, she deduced that although the door was quite sturdy, it would not hold the thing back forever at this rate, plus, she needed help, she needed to find her mother, she needed to find…Miho. Maho quickly gathered herself and stumbled to her room, reaching for the phone she'd neglected to take beforehand on her nightstand, she flipped it open. She quickly punched in her mother's number, holding the phone to her ear, she was greeted with a busy tone. She growled in frustration and dialed in any other numbers she could think of, Miho, Erika, Koume, the school, nobody answered. She then tried to call the local authorities, same result. It was then that she was beginning to realize the severity of the situation. What was she going to do if she couldn't even reach the police? She shook her head, she would deal with it momentarily, she had more pressing issues…

She looked down at her arm; It had scratched her pretty hard, thankfully it seemed it missed anything vital, most of the gouges in her wrist would heal on their own, except for one mark, due to the angle, it was made wider than the others as the man was violently pushed in the opposite direction, she made her way into the washroom, locating the first aid kit under the sink. She looked down at the wound once more, it wouldn't be easy, it was on her dominant hand, but she had basic medical training from her time at Kuromorimine, she reached for the suture kit, deciding to get the worst of it over first, she grabbed a small hand towel, she needed something to bite down on to muffle any shouts, she didn't want to entice that creature anymore than she had. She propped her elbow on the counter, looking at her arm in the mirror, at the wound running along the side of her forearm. She decided not to hesitate, biting down on the wadded towel, she readied the needle and thread and took a long, deep breath, before promptly, yet carefully pressing the needle into her flesh. She felt nothing at first, but as the needle went through and the thread began to follow she muffled a small yelp, fighting to keep steady, she winced in pain, but she had to press on, through several more muffled cries and twice where she had to convince herself to press on, she pulled the string through for the last time, effectively sealing the wound. She cut the thread, she spit out the wadded towel, gasping for air as if she'd run a marathon. She admired her handiwork, and turned to the bottle of disinfectant, knowing she had to finish the job. She unscrewed the cap, and holding her arm over the sink, she poured the liquid over her wounds, she clenched her teeth, tears forming at the edges of her vision, this wasn't as bad, but it still hurt. Finally, she finished the job. Sighing wearily, she began to wind some medical gauze around her forearm. She looked at it quietly for a moment, before turning to the door. The whole ordeal had lasted no longer than thirty minutes, but to her, it was an eternity. The pounding on the door had become less frequent but was still very much prevalent. Maho rushed to her room with a newfound purpose. She reached her bed, squatting, she reached under, finding a box. She pulled it out, and stared at the lid silently, knowing what at this point, she knew she had to, nevertheless, dreading it.

She had to defend herself.

She opened the unmarked box without hesitation, revealing the contents inside.

A Luger P08 stared back up at her. She'd received it as a gift from her mother after one of the many matches she'd won for her school. It was a World War two reproduction model, chambered in 9mm parabellum. With the firearm, she received the stock magazine it came with, plus one extra. Each magazine held eight rounds, she had a total of sixteen rounds she hoped she wouldn't have to use. She knew how to use it well, being taught how to clean it, disassemble it, and had proven to be quite a shot. She appreciated the gift, although preferring her coveted 88mm KwK 36 of her Tiger. She closed her eyes for a moment and opened them once more with a cold glare. She distracted herself from the aching in her arm with reiterations of what she had to do. She had to find her mother. She had to find Miho. The last thought left a lump in her throat. Was her sister affected by this? Was she okay? Maho didn't know, but she knew she couldn't let the worry and fear consume her, not now; Now was the time to act. She carefully slid one of the magazines into the Luger and chambered a round, she grabbed a jacket, stuffing the spare magazine in one of its pockets, she put on the jacket, zipping it up, and heading out of her room.

Maho sat staring at the door, the beast would still occasionally hit at it, but it was less frequent. She was debating on if she should finish it, the thought chilled her. Was it alive still? Was it a man that was simply crazed? She didn't know, but she did know she couldn't sit and wait. She paused, waiting for the occasional bash on the door to subside, thirty seconds passed, no sound. She took the opportunity to open the door. At first, the creature seemed nothing like the violent thing that had attacked her. Instead of the threatening posture, the malice in the eyes, the pure hatred on its face, it was now slouched, holding itself, taking on the appearance of a very sick person. That was until it noticed the door had opened once more, once the thing's eyes fell upon Maho Nishizumi, its disposition flipped. It returned to the agitated state it had before. It was as if these sick simply hated humans, with a passion. She had no time to think, as the creature through itself in her direction. She backed up quick, readying the Luger, the sight of a firearm being pointed directly at it did not seem to phase the creature at all, neither did the warning shouts from the frightened wielder. The only thing that phased the creature, was the loud gunshot, and then the bullet that tore through its skull, exiting out of the back of its head, taking chunks of blood and brain matter with it. The infected spiraled, and slumped, dead. Maho stood there, shaking, the only sounds being her terrified whimpers and the final sounds of the bullet casing clinging quietly on the ground. Maho looked around suddenly panicked, just now realizing how incredibly loud the shot was, the morning had been dead silent, no traffic, no distant conversations, just silence. The gunshot had torn through the quiet like a missile through cloud cover. Were there more of these things out there? Had they heard that? Maho couldn't dwell on it. She simply ran, headed for the direction of the school. She knew someone had to be there, someone could help her.

* * *

 _Well that's that. How was it? The scene with Maho and stitching herself up kinda looked better in my head, personally, I kinda hate anything involving the wrists, gives me the shivers. I thought the Luger would be fitting, what do y'all think? Anyways that's all I got. Again, Happy Halloween, I hope it's spooky._


	8. Chapter 8, Search

_Hi again. So, chapter eight. At war with myself at what should stay, what could change. Always room for improvement right? Well, I guess let's get onto it._

* * *

Chapter Eight

 **Ooarai tank sheds – Day Two - 0810**

The sounds in the shed consisted mainly of shuffling and muffled whispers as the teams readied themselves for what was to come. Miho oversaw the shuffle from her tank, weary from what had occurred over the past few days. She looked towards Yukari, who was speaking with Erwin and Noriko. The trio had been the first to volunteer scouting, Yukari and Erwin had done well before, and were more than happy to help. Noriko was confident that she could help them with any infected they may encounter. Miho was worried, she didn't want to send them out there, she could go by herself, she thought. This was cut short by Yukari.

"Nishizumi-Dono. We're ready to go on your command!", she stated enthusiastically.

Miho smiled weakly, "Yukari-san, are you sure? I could probably head out, it's not safe…", she said as she trailed off.

"I insist! We did well the first time, I feel confident we can handle it!", Yukari beamed.

Erwin added, "Yes, Commander Nishizumi. Our last scouting mission that was on Pravda was a success, the same will be said for this one."

Miho nodded, "Alright. Get anything you can use as a weapon. We'll move quick."

The trio replied at once, "Yes, Commander!"

With that, the group dispersed around the shed, Erwin headed for her tank, electing to go for the shovel kept on the StuG, she felt she could use it better against these foes than using an axe. She looked to her team that looked at her with shock and awe, astonished by the courage of their Commander. She expected them to break out into references in history that were like their current predicament, however there was just silence. Everyone was tired as it was, mentally and physically. Erwin simply tipped the Commander's field cap she always wore, smiling, and turning to head off towards the door. Wishes of good luck echoed behind her. Meanwhile, Noriko was going over their plan again for her teammates, brandishing the axe she'd begun to grow accustomed to from their tank. Yukari was simply staring at something she'd placed on one of the mud flaps of the Panzer IV. Miho walked over, curious.

"What's wrong, Yukari-san?", she asked. Yukari turned, revealing the hand grenade that Yukari always carried, her coveted M24 Stielhandgranate.

"I'm trying to figure out what I can do with this, I mean, sure it is an explosive, but I could only use it once and it would be very loud!", Yukari said, lapsing into thought once more, before getting what appeared to be an "Aha!" moment. She wandered off for a minute, heading in the direction of a pile of scrap metal, boxes, and a few spare roadwheels that had been left in the corner. Picking up specific metal bits and examining them closely. After another minute or two, she walked back, looking content. She then went to work disassembling the stick grenade, taking extra caution not to accidently set it off. She carefully removed the ignitor system from the grenade with what could only be called surgical precision, Miho was of course terrified she might set it off,

"Yukari-san be careful!", she panicked.

"No need to worry, Nishizumi-dono, it's a dud now!", Yukari laughed. Moving the ignition system out of the way, she removed the explosive filler, roughly leaving just the sturdy wooden handle. She then went about emptying the canister containing the of the explosive substance, making the hand thrown explosive practically inert. Yukari had removed the pull string and ignition system, hollowing it out. She screwed the cap back on and looked at it quizzically. She then looked around the shed, seemingly looking for something, her eyes landed on something in the corner. She quickly ran over, Miho sat there watching all of this, it was good to see Yukari was in good spirits, she wished she could say the same, however all she could manage was a sad smile.

"Alright! This will work well! It worked for the brave men in the trenches of World war one!", Yukari chirped. She was lugging one of the few spools of barbed wire they had stored in the shed. It had been used to maintain the exterior fences during happier times. Yukari unwound a length of the wire, looking around, she eyed a pair of fence cutters resting against a nearby wall, she grabbed them up and cut a piece of wire off. She then went to work carefully wrapping the stielhandgranate with the barbed wire, winding it tightly so it wouldn't simply fall off. She tied off the end, she then raised the new weapon, admiring her handiwork.

Despite all the modifications, she still didn't look satisfied.

"It's crude for sure, it could work, although some nails would be effective as well.", she thought aloud. Nakajima had taken notice and walked over to where they had been working. Her expression was weary, but she wore a slight smirk. She spoke then, having to clear her throat due to her voice being hoarse from sobbing.

"I-I think we have some nails around here. Let me see if I can help.", she stated.

She walked over to a workbench, Miho walked up next to her, curious.

"Commander, I had an idea earlier.", Nakajima started upon Miho's approach.

"Eh? What is it?", Miho asked inquisitively.

"Well these things, we need someway other than weapons to fight them, you've seen how they act, they attack in groups."

Miho nodded, "It's like a hive mind, if one hears something, they all go for it, it's strange."

A look crossed Nakajima's face, an idea.

"Commander that's it! These things seem to have excellent hearing. Maybe we could distract them somehow.", Nakajima started, pausing, thinking about how they could 'distract' them. Miho watched her intently, noting how she almost seemed back to her old self, in her mechanic's mindset. Meanwhile, Tsuchiya had walked over to where Yukari was, watching her work. She then noticed the ignition system resting on the bench, she picked it up, Yukari, noticing this, inhaled, about to go on a spiel about the design of the Stielhandgranate and its effectiveness during both wars. Once the word, grenade left Yukari's mouth, Nakajima again lit up with another idea.

"That's it! Some sort of explosive that makes noise!", she chimed excitedly. Yukari had paused, looking over curiously to who had spoken up. Miho looked at her incredulously,

"Uh…How would we…?", she trailed off, Yukari, having then catching on to the idea, quickly added,

"The tank shells! They have powder in them used to propel the round."

"Yes…Its possible…", Tsuchiya said as she picked up a pipe. "We can use these for to hold the filler and we can get that- ", she stopped, everyone picking up on the obstacle they now faced. They turned towards the locked door in one of the shadowed corners of the shed. Miho was the first one to bring it up,

"The munitions room is still locked."

A sense of realization hit them then. The door holding the munitions was tough and not easily picked nor broken down, they would need a key. Maintenance workers were supposed to unlock the door before school started, obviously, that had changed.

"Okay. That one's out of the question, at least for now. Is there anything else we could use in place of powder?"

The trio brainstormed quietly before Yukari had an idea,

"What about the chemistry classrooms? I remember they stored matches in there, we could use the match heads as a substitute, there's sulfur on them."

"What? That'll actually work?", Miho asked, Tsuchiya chimed in,

"Yeah, actually. That'll work in place of powder, just have to find enough of it."

The idea that high school age girls knew how to make explosive devices baffled Miho, and she shook somewhat, unsure of how to react. She did know they needed something to protect them, but she also feared someone might get hurt.

"Alright. Let's get a group ready to head out then.", Miho finished.

Yukari and Tsuchiya nodded, and the trio dispersed into the larger crowd of students. Yukari walked up to Erwin and Noriko who were conversing quietly about the plan, Erwin smirked seeing Yukari walk up.

"Since we're headed out soon, it might be a good idea to think of places to avoid in case those things decided to hang around."

Yukari nodded,

"Right! I think we should try to keep some distance between ourselves and the auditorium, it was where everyone was at when…", Yukari said, trailing off.

Erwin acknowledged her addition to the conversation,

"Alright. In that case, we'll try and detour to the chemistry labs, and see if there are any faculty or law enforcement around that might be able to help us."

Noriko had been silent for the most part, occasionally agreeing with Erwin's points, it was clear she was nervous, who could blame her? Everyone at that point was on edge, this wasn't exactly a normal disaster. Despite her nerves, like a match of volleyball, she would give it her all. Psyching herself up, she smiled,

"Ready when you guys are."

Erwin looked at her and stated, "Guess we better get ready then."

The trio moved towards to one of the heavy doors, Erwin pressed her ear against it to listen for any banging signaling the presence of one of those creatures behind it, she heard nothing, she turned towards Miho,

"Commander. We're ready."

Miho simply nodded before an idea crossed her mind,

"Erwin-san, one moment, please!", Miho said.

She walked over to one of the tanks, grabbing a throat microphone from inside, she handed one to Erwin,

"Best to keep in contact!", she stated. Erwin nodded to her with a smirk, she then turned to face the door. Without another moment of hesitation, she reached for the latch, and began to carefully slide the door open, occasional creaks and bangs sounded from metal grinding against metal, Erwin winced at every sound created by the metal. Making an opening big enough for them to squeeze through, she went first, Yukari eagerly followed, Noriko was the last out. She turned towards the door, nodding to her fellow volleyball team members with a smile, she simply said rather than shouted,

"All it takes is guts!"

With that, she shut the door, turning to her two friends who had begun surveying the area. Erwin gripped the brim of her field cap, looking around, squinting at the bright morning sun, an unearthly stillness had fallen over the town, at least from what she could see. She could hear none of the usual sounds of life. She looked towards the classroom buildings in the distance, their path seemed clear, she noted only a few scattered infected. Most had moved on. Erwin led the way, brandishing her shovel, Yukari followed, still picking at her 'trench club'. Noriko was looking around, making sure they weren't flanked. Picking off only one of the of the 'zombies', as Yukari coined them, they'd successfully made it to the entrance to one of the classroom buildings, moving inside, they noticed the lights still functioned here as well. After a quick sweep, they determined the building empty, Erwin pressed down on the button on her microphone,

"So far, nothing, Commander. We only took down the one infected we encountered. We managed to sneak past the others."

A reply crackled over the static,

"Good. Please be careful, I don't see anything from the high up windows, but I'll alert you if I see an approaching horde."

"Sounds good, Commander.", Erwin replied.

With that, they went about searching for the chemistry room, they soon found it. Stepping inside, they looked around, locating a small cabinet near the front containing supplies used for classes, it was locked, at least it had been before Noriko managed to bust the lock with her axe. They raided several boxes of matches, Yukari turned to Erwin.

"Do you think we'll need anything else besides matches? It may be easy to get all we need in one trip…", she asked.

Erwin pondered on the question for a moment, before pressing down on her microphone once more,

"Commander. Do we only need matches? It would be easier to get what we need now."

There was a pause as Miho relayed the question to Nakajima and Tsuchiya. She echoed the response,

"Actually, Nakajima says if you see any batteries or duct tape, grab them."

Erwin replied with, "Copy that."

They rummaged through the cabinet, finding a spare unopened pack of batteries, and a roll of duct tape on a nearby counter. Satisfied, they headed out of the classroom, shutting the door behind them. Making their way out of the building, they cautiously scouted the area, a few infected stumbled around listlessly, they hadn't been noticed yet. The group failed to notice something quietly lunging from building to building, the creature clicked it's nails against the roof in anticipation. Like a predator, it waited patiently, watching as the trio moved onwards.

The group walked silently, being careful of their surroundings. Yukari broke the silence in that moment,

"Hey, look!"

She pointed out a figure standing alongside two others of its kind. The infected was wearing a brightly colored boiler suit, the attire of maintenance staff.

"A maintenance worker. There's a chance he might have a key ring! We might could use that to get into the shed!", Yukari stated, trying to contain her excitement at their luck. She rushed to it, her club at the ready, determined to end it and the ones with it before they'd even noticed, Noriko ran to assist, startling Erwin at their brash attack, she angrily shouted,

"Guys wait!"

They'd just taken down the maintenance worker and one of his 'friends' and readied to take down the final one when they all heard an animalistic screech. It came from behind them, whirling around just in time to see something leap from a nearby building, within the same second, it had pounced Erwin. Yukari panicked and turned to Noriko,

"You take that one, I'll help Erwin!"

Noriko nodded, before she turned to the remaining infected and focused on taking it down while Yukari ran towards Erwin, whose screams had turned from surprise and confusion, to that of terror and pain, Yukari reacted quickly, smashing the creature hard in the skull, it gracefully rolled back, landing on it's feet. It stood there for a moment in shock, before shaking it's head angrily as if to gather itself and leaped backwards once more, onto the building, crawling out of their reach and out of sight. Erwin was panting, staring up at the sky, tears streaming down her face, Yukari cringed at the sight. The leaping thing had quickly torn through her shirt, and had begun slicing at her abdomen, she couldn't tell how deep the wound was, she didn't know what to do, she took a breath, trying to reign in her fear.

"E-Erwin-San. Hang in there, we'll get you back to the others!", Yukari choked out.

Erwin groaned in acknowledgement, wincing at every move she made, the pain was blinding, she gritted her teeth, meanwhile blood had started to pool around her.

Yukari carefully eased the field jacket she always wore, knowing she'd hate her for doing this, she pressed the jacket against her abdomen and shouted at her to hold it, Erwin weakly pressed her hands against the jacket, in far too much pain to care about the jacket. Yukari turned to Noriko and shouted,

"Help me lift her! We have to get her back now!"

Noriko didn't respond for a moment, Yukari begged her to help once more, snapping her out of her trance,

"O-Okay!", she grabbed Erwin by the legs meanwhile Yukari wrapped her arms around her upper body, they hoisted her up, all the while Erwin weakly crying out in pain. They moved quickly, saying nothing, the only sounds being frantic footsteps and the occasional crackle that came from the throat microphone around Erwin's neck, Miho's voice repeatedly asking for an update…

* * *

 _Cliffhangers! (sorry.) Heh. That's eight down now. Took a break to decompress all throughout November, hopefully I can get back in step with it. That is, if I don't get arrested for researching the basics of homemade explosives, ecks dee. Well, I think that's it for now. Stay tuned, until next time, See ya._


	9. Chapter 9, Return

_I'M STILL HERE! Holy crap it's been a while since I last uploaded, sorry, been busy. I hated that I left it off for such a long time on that cliffhanger but uh how about a 4,000 word chapter to make up for it, yeah? Cool? Cool. Let's go._

* * *

Chapter Nine

 **Kuromorimine – Streets – Day Two - 0800**

Maho Nishizumi slowed, stopping to catch her breath, she'd run several blocks at this point, she could keep going on indefinitely, being thankful for that tough training that her mother put her through. She checked her surroundings, again, no one in sight. She wondered just what the hell was going on. Cars were sitting in the street, the doors ajar or their windows smashed in. She hadn't seen anyone, no people, none of those creatures either, nothing. She felt truly alone. She then spotted the distant silhouette of the Kuromorimine Girls Academy. She approached quickly, the wrought iron gates greeted her. She approached the bars, grasping onto it, she stared through the barrier, no guard attending the gate as far as she could see. She tried to haul it open, it wouldn't budge.

Locked. She would have to find another way in, Maho looked around, the surrounding walls were flat on top, however she wasn't tall enough to pull herself up. Her eyes fell on one of the many cars she'd seen on her trek there, it had collided with the wall, barely damaging the concrete barrier, the front of the car itself however, was smashed in, dented heavily. An idea crossed her mind then. She mulled over it silently in her head for a moment, calculating the risk, deciding she had no better options, she walked backwards from the vehicle, taking a deep breath to prepare herself, she then surged forward, leaping quickly onto the car, taking a few steps, she launched herself again, colliding with the wall, momentarily winding her, she gasped. Grunting, she hauled herself up on top of the wall, she sat there for a moment, looking around from the new vantage point. There were many things scattered in the grounds leading up to the administrator buildings, from what she could tell, it appeared to be personal belongings such as luggage, this confused her, but she would worry about it later. She readied herself once more,

jumping from the wall quickly without hesitation and managing to break her fall with a roll. She stood, dusting herself off. She walked forward, keeping an eye on her surroundings. Maho soon found herself standing in front of the administration building, she moved her hand to grab the handle, stopping for a moment to think. She pressed her ear against the door, she couldn't hear anything on the other side, nothing. Quietly, she pushed the door open, ready to move back if something lurched out, silence. She searched the building, besides various papers being scattered among the room, it was still as tidy as ever, she moved to her mother's office, the door was already slightly ajar. She pushed it open completely, light crept into the room, falling upon a mess and a silhouette of something slumped against the far wall, her breath hitched momentarily, however the body was not that of her mother or anyone close she knew, she felt relieved, which was followed by guilt for feeling relieved, this was still a person…at some point. From what she could gather, there had been a struggle. Had the thing gotten in here and attacked mother? It looks like she was able to kill it and escape. Where was she now? Why did she not wake her up initially? All Maho's questions went unanswered, at least for now. She shook her head and turned, she needed to find someone else, anyone else, she didn't want to be going through this alone, she wouldn't admit it openly, but inside, she was terrified, as if she'd reverted to a small child, dreading the monster under the bed. Maho walked out of the administration building, she made her way to the school's gymnasium next. She moved quickly down the hall, coming to the large steel doors which led to the gym, she grabbed the handle, and with a grunt of effort, pulled them open, she was lost in thought in that moment, she hadn't heard the muffled sounds of feet being dragged clumsily against the hardwood floor, or the occasional growl from inside. Maho raised her head to witness her mistake, all in that moment, she inhaled sharply, there must have been over fifty of those creatures in there, they unfortunately noticed her almost immediately, Maho jolted backwards and took off, the infected surged out of the doors after her, adrenaline kept her going, the hallways that were once familiar were now maze-like and alien considering the lights were off. She couldn't tell where she was going, she could only hear the angered growls hot on her heels, she didn't need to look back to know they were right behind her, she dreaded the thought of being moments away from being grabbed by one of those things and being swarmed by the horde, tearing her to shreds, her mind race, the loudest thought screaming, etching itself into her mind,

 _'I will NOT die here with these things!'_

With that in mind, she pushed herself, her chest burned, her breathing was erratic, she turned a corner, catching sight of a set of double doors, sunlight creeping through them, she let out a silent thankful prayer, and charged the doors at full speed, she shot out like a tank shell from a cannon barrel, the door slamming shut behind her. She lay on the ground then, exhausted, trying to reign in her breathing, the infected had managed to break one of the small windows on one of the doors, and fruitlessly reached for her angrily, she knew at any moment, they could accidently push against the handle, pushing the door open, she couldn't sit still. She looked around frantically, the dorms. She hauled herself to her feet, staggering momentarily, before pushing forward, she quickly reached the dorm doors, looking behind her, the infected had managed to push the door open, but were unsuccessfully trying to climb over each other, having blocked themselves in as so many had tried to get out at once. Deciding not to wait to see if they got unstuck, she stepped inside quickly, she looked around, the entryway was empty, however she wasn't about to make that mistake again. She looked around, her eyes falling on the glint of a glass case hanging on the wall, she grabbed the small rubber hammer attached the case and smashed the window. She reached in, pulling out a fire axe. She held the weapon in her hands for a moment, adjusting to its weight. This would work. She turned to the doorway that would lead her to the dorms. She walked down the corridor, moving cautiously, stopping at each open doorway and waiting, waiting to hear something stumbling within, waiting for a victim to grab. She'd cleared two floors of the building before she came to a dorm room, one she knew all too well, she tried the knob, locked. She thought about the sound it would make, but she reasoned she had no choice, she knocked, keeping her voice low she called,

"Erika?"

Her voice went unanswered.

"Erika. It's me, Maho.", she stated once more.

Nothing. She contemplated, was she even in there? She had to be sure.

"Erika, I'm coming in.", Maho replied to the silence.

She took a deep breath, checking around her, this floor had been clear, so she was sure the things wouldn't hear it, she raised the axe high in the air, and struck the knob. A clang rang out, she winced at the sound, the knob along with part of the door was now somewhat bent downwards from her hit. She raised the axe once more, smashing it into the door. The handle hit the ground, the door creaked open silently. She pushed it open all the way. Looking around, she couldn't see any signs of distress. She wondered if she'd been mistaken, until she heard the sounds of cries and occasional sniffles emanating from the restroom…

 **Oorai tank sheds – Day Two - 0825**

Miho called over the radio once more, her inquires on updates going unanswered. She was becoming visibly scared, she shook, trying to come up with logical answers, maybe Erwin had dropped her throat microphone? Maybe it was damaged? One last thought crossed her mind, the worst-case scenario, she suppressed it, refused to even entertain the idea. She shook her head, no, that wasn't possible. She'd need to wait. They would answer back soon, these thoughts comforted Miho as she raised her head to look out of the window once more to survey the area, she caught sight of a pair of silhouettes in that moment, she recognized the back of Yukari's fluffy hair and military backpack she always wore, she and Noriko were frantically moving back to them, but wait, where was Erwin? She then noticed they appeared to be carrying something. It was in that same moment, she recognized the tan field jacket draped over the limp form they were carrying, the final thing she noted before sprinting towards the others, was the patch of blood soaked into the field jacket.

Miho rushed to the ladder, she nearly fell several times trying to frantically descend it, the other teams had caught on and seeing their commander worried about something was quite concerning. Before anyone could ask, Miho answered,

"Get the doors open, now! They've got injured!"

Nobody had to be told twice. Hippo team who'd been closest to one of the sets of doors quickly grabbed onto the latches and began to slide one of the heavy doors open. They soon caught sight of the two coming towards them, and the unconscious third they were carrying. A collective gasp of shock filled the tank shed as Erwin was rushed in. The jacket had managed to keep the wound under control on route to the sheds, but was quickly becoming ineffective, Miho removed the jacket to see the wound, it was in that moment something changed, her Kuromorimine instinct kicked in, again, it seemed as if Miho had been replaced personality wise, with her sister.

"Put her down over here. There is a first aid kit located on the far wall, I need it immediately.", Miho ordered. She had a certain look in her eyes, normally she was warm and shy, but now she appeared cold and calculated, she had one objective right now, she had to be strong, one of her teammate's lives depended on it. Miho turned around to a tap on her shoulder, the quiet Saki Maruyama looked at her with the first aid kit in tow, she quickly held it out to Miho, who accepted it graciously, nodding to the first year, she turned to Erwin. Miho quickly rolled up her sleeves, studying Erwin's face. She was unconscious, unresponsive, however was still breathing, although shallowly. She opened the first aid kit, she reached in, grabbing the necessary implements she'd need. Gauze, needles, a spool of sanitized thread. She examined the wound closer, being able to gauge it better under on the bright lights under the shed. From what she could tell, whatever attacked her had not managed to pierce her abdomen, although the gouges were deep and would definitely need to be stitched up. She was lucky, had they not gotten the assailant off when they did, had they been a second more, it would have shredded her abdomen open and spilled her entrails, the thought highly disturbed Miho, but she didn't show it. She couldn't show any look of doubt or fear now, she had to focus. She took a breath, tearing the pack containing the needles open, carefully removing them from their bath of sanitized fluid. She then threaded the needle. Turning to the others, she calmly stated,

"Since she's unconscious, she hopefully won't feel this, in the off chance she does wake up, I need two of you to hold her down and try to keep her quiet, as the thrashing could make it difficult to do this…"

Caesar and Saemonza stepped up to the makeshift operating table, on either side of Erwin, ready to assist when needed. Without any further hesitation, Miho went to work on sealing the biggest gouge first. There were four in total, two of which were deep. She pushed the needle in carefully, but skillfully. Pulling it out again, she listened for any sounds from Erwin, she heard none. She then continued, within five minutes, she'd managed to seal the biggest wound. Miho wiped the sweat that had formed on her brow, going to work on the second gouge, no sooner had she pushed the needle in had she heard a grunt from Erwin. She thought nothing and continued, the grunt turned into a yelp, Erwin tried to thrash, but her friends had caught on and were now trying to hold her down, Oryou and Yukari were each holding down a leg, Erwin's eyes shot open, she looked around in fear for a moment, looking somewhat relieved seeing the faces of her teammates. Caesar looked her in the eyes and calmly said,

"Erwin-san, you've been injured, Commander Nishizumi is trying to seal the wound, we're trying to help. Please remain still!"

Erwin attempted a nod, before staring at the ceiling, and seemingly clenching her jaw, preparing herself. She took a shaky breath, Miho taking this as a sign to continue, she did so. Erwin continued to let out small yelps which she failed to contain, clenching her eyes shut several times, after what felt like an agonizing eternity of the needle entering her flesh and being pulled back out, she heard Miho calmly state she had finished, at that moment, Erwin's body relaxed. Miho exhaled, feeling as if she'd been holding her breath the entire procedure. She made eye contact with the StuG commander,

"Erwin-san, whatever got you managed to cut you deep, but not deep enough to puncture your abdomen, I've sealed the bigger wounds, the remaining ones will heal on their own, I only have to apply disinfectant and bandage you up, okay?"

Erwin nodded as best she could manage and within the next moment, her strained facial features relaxed, she'd seemingly passed out once more.

With that, Miho went back to the kit, grabbing the small bottle of disinfectant, applying it to the wounds, Erwin didn't react to the disinfectant. Miho finally rolled the bandage around her abdomen. Erwin came to within ten minutes, The ordeal had lasted no longer than thirty minutes, but to the majority of the group, it had felt like years. She shivered, reaching out instinctively for her treasured field jacket, hesitating at it's current state, she refrained. Caesar caught on, and quickly ran over the their StuG, grabbing Erwin's hardly used Senshado jacket, Erwin accepted it, wrapping herself in the jacket's embrace.

Miho let out a short sigh, discarding the used implements and shutting the kit. She got up, grabbing a nearby rag, proceeding to wipe her hands. Content, she rolled down her sleeves, walking back to Yukari and Noriko, eager to know just what had happened.

"Yukari-san?", she asked.

Yukari looked up, both she and Noriko shared a look of guilt, regretting having run ahead, leaving their friend to get attacked and injured, thankfully not mortally.

"We were walking back, as reported…Noriko-san and I saw one of those things that had appeared to once been one of the maintenance staff at the school, we thought he might have had keys, so we went to take him down.", Yukari paused, looking to see Miho's reaction so far.

Miho simply nodded for her to continue, Yukari waited to be berated for her actions, but no such thing occurred, with that, she continued,

"Noriko-san and I had decided to take it on together, we believed there wouldn't be any immediate danger as it was only that one worker and a few others around it. We'd just taken it down when we heard something…A horrible screech, it was hardly recognizable as human. We then heard a thud and the shouting of Erwin-san, we rushed back just in time. Some hooded creature had pounced on her from a building or high place, I'm not sure, but it seemed more agile than it's uncoordinated relatives…", As Yukari went on with her explanation, Miho was thinking over what she had described.

*An infected that was agile? A leaping one? That didn't sound good…*, Miho stopped herself from getting lost in thought to continue listening to Yukari's account on what occurred, Noriko had joined them at this point, Yukari took this as a cue for Noriko to finish the story, she did, much to a grateful Yukari.

"As she said, Commander. We'd just grabbed the key ring when we heard that thing jump on Erwin-san. Yukari-san acted quickly, she had me take on the remaining infected around the maintenance worker while she took on that creature, she rushed quickly and with a blow heavier than a volleyball spike, she smacked that thing in the head with her club thingy! It did this backwards roll, and much to our shock, leapt away. At that point, we were able to get Erwin up and were running back here.", Noriko finished.

Yukari smiled somewhat, thankful Noriko had finished the retelling, she still felt bad about it, she felt like it was her screw up, if she hadn't taken the initiative and rushed the maintenance worker, maybe Erwin-san wouldn't have gotten hurt, her thoughts were cut short by a hand resting on her shoulder, she looked up to see the slight smile on Miho's face.

"Although it was risky to split up in the open like that, there's no way we could have predicted those things would be able to move like that, instead of regretting what's happened in the past, we need to move on and learn from this. If it hadn't been for your quick action, I fear Erwin-san…would be in a much more dire situation.", Miho said. Yukari and Noriko nodded solemnly, agreeing to not be so foolhardy should such a situation ever arise once more, the group looked over to where she rested, surrounded by her fellow team members, waiting for her to wake up.

In that moment, Yukari looked towards Miho once more,

"Oh! Here, Nishizumi-dono.", she handed the key ring over, Miho took it in her hands, nodding to Yukari with an approving smile, Yukari saluted, seemingly already getting back to her normal self, Miho wondered if the rest of them would ever be able to feel like their normal selves ever again, she shook the thought away, turning to Nakajima and Tsuchiya, she waved them over.

"These should open up the shell storage area.", Miho stated.

The pair nodded, the group then turned towards the door and approached it quickly. After a short couple of minutes sorting out the countless keys on the ring, they'd managed to find the right one, pushing the door open and clicking on the nearby light, they were greeted to quite an arsenal.

The walls consisted of four sturdy shelves going from knee level on the wall to the ceiling, lining the shelves were wooden crates, no one needed to wonder what lay inside, as it was clearly marked on each crate. In the corner, rested several longer boxes which they couldn't immediately identify, Tsuchiya grabbed a nearby prybar resting next to the door, and with little effort, pried off one of the sides of a crate, she was greeted to a several rounds of tank shells spaced evenly apart, separated by wooden slats to keep the shells from colliding. She took out one of the shells.

"Oh yeah, these'll work.", she said with a mischievous smile. Miho walked further into the room, looking around, she looked curiously towards the crates in the corner, she had a vague idea what was in them, but she wanted to confirm her theory. She opened the lid, sliding the paper cover placed over the contents. She was greeted to a crate containing four Panzerfaust recoil-less launchers. Yukari had taken notice of her commander's find, and immediately gasped in excitement.

"Wow! I didn't think we would find these! Oh, the damage these could do, to be specific, these are Panzerfaust 60s, the most common one! They began full production around 1944, to replace the Panzerfaust 30, which could only shoot 30 meters! These had a maximum effective range of 60 meters, Germany's answer for an inexpensive, high damage anti-tank weapon! They have absolutely no recoil!", Yukari exclaimed, Miho smiled awkwardly, having allowed her to spiel on, seeing it did her good, however she believed they had to move on from here.

"Uhh, Yukari-san…?", Miho asked.

Yukari paused, taking a breath, "Yes Nishizumi-dono?"

"I love to hear your explanations, but do you think it could wait until we're out of this mess? I wouldn't mind hearing more about it when we're safe!", Miho stated.

Yukari realized she'd gotten a little carried away and blushed.

"Ah! Sorry Nishizumi-dono! I didn't mean to get too excited like that!"

Miho chuckled, "No worries, Yukari-san."

With that, she began to examine the crates. From what she could see, they had two crates, so that made eight uses. She wasn't exactly sure yet what they would use them on though, they were high explosive, yes, but more so intended for hostile tanks. The others had walked up, Tsuchiya was the one to ask an obvious question that had gone unspoken,

"Anti-tank? Why would they give us anti-tank projectiles? I know the tanks are given extra protection with carbon coating, but I don't think that would protect anything against this, it could punch right through a weak spot in the armor."

Everyone half expected Yukari to respond first with some long-winded explanation, but it was Miho who spoke,

"These have been here a while; Back in the early years of Sensha-do, the rules were not concrete on what could and could not be used, safety wasn't as important as it is today, I doubt these Panzerfausts have seen the light of day in quite a while, they may still function though due to being kept in a sealed crate."

Everyone stood there, somewhat taken aback by the fact that the sport they participated in, what they thought had just been a fun extra-curricular activity had once been deadlier. Miho closed the crate, grabbing onto handles on either side, she hauled it up and carried it out. Again, she didn't know what they would use them for, but maybe it was better to be safe rather than sorry. Tsuchiya and Nakajima, with the assistance of Yukari, began removing some sets of tank shells from the shelves,

"Yeah, these'll do. We'll take 'em apart and use their filaments.", Nakajima said, before turning to Yukari and speaking once more,

"You all did good heading out, those materials you found in the chemistry labs will help a lot. It's a shame that the cost was one of you getting injured."

Yukari smiled, looking back over to where Erwin lay, who'd stirred and was now looking around at her friends, chatting idly, most likely regaling them with what had occurred. Miho stood in front of small reference map that showed the basic layout of the school and the property line. She occasionally scribbled on it, crossing out the auditorium, deeming it unsafe, crossing out the building containing the labs as they'd been searched. She retraced the path the trio had taken originally, as they encountered little resistance. It was half past eleven in the morning, she sighed, taking a step back to look over her work.

Meanwhile, the automotive club had begun work on their idea. It took a while, but soon enough, Tsuchiya and Nakajima took a step back from the workbench, they had one complete and one halfway, each individual pipe bomb took a few tank shells worth of filament each. Nakajima picked up the complete bomb, walking over to Miho, she held it out to her.

Miho took the homemade grenade and looked it over, it was crude for sure, but it might just work. Yukari too ran up, reaching into her pack, digging around for a moment, she retrieved a small lighter and held it out to Miho.

"I take this with me in case I need to set up camp somewhere and want to start a fire quickly!", Yukari chimed.

"Ah. Thanks, Yukari-san.", Miho replied, noting the fuse on the top of the pipe bomb.

"Yeah, Commander, that fuse should be good for about ten to fifteen seconds after lighting before it'll explode, so I recommend finding a target beforehand!", Nakajima stated, chuckling, Miho laughed nervously and nodded.

"What are the batteries for…?", Miho asked.

"Ah! Well, we figured these things like sound, so the battery taped to the side powers a little device on the top that beeps incessantly, it'll surely drive those things wild!", Tsuchiya answered.

Miho looked over the explosive once more, before turning to Yukari,

"Mind keeping this on one of the side pockets in your pack? I can't exactly carry it at the moment."

Yukari enthusiastically answered, "Yes, Nishizumi-dono!", before tucking the bomb in the side of her pack. Miho stepped onto her panzer then, turning to the rest of the group, who'd been sitting idly waiting for answers.

"Everyone!", she didn't have to yell very loud, everyone eagerly turned and waited expectantly.

"I'm not sure when help is arriving, but I don't think we have enough resources to wait for it here. It's time to act. It will not be easy, but I know we can, but only if we stick together, nobody wanders off alone or fights alone.", Miho started, before jumping down and walking over to the map,

"I've marked the areas we've explored on the map here, I don't know how many infected are left here, but from what the group that went out reported, it appears a majority of them have dissipated. Now as you know, the school is enclosed by a perimeter fence, it's aged but sturdy, although there may be a few entrances that we need to secure. What I'm proposing isn't going to be easy at all, but it is a whole lot better than doing nothing.", she paused, looking to the mix of shocked faces, inspired ones, and weary ones before ending with,

"I say…We take back our school."

* * *

 _Annnnnd that's that. Another one down, now I will try not to wait so long to upload again, just gotta work some writing time into my schedule. I kinda feel the surgery scene with Erwin was kinda lackluster, but eh, I'm kinda new to writing such scenes, anyways, until next time, see ya._


End file.
